


Sevier Special

by LexiRayne2187



Series: Fictional Character Thirst [4]
Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Drabbles from Twitter, F/M, Individual Chapter Tags, Smut, Thirst Tweets, too many kinks to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: An organized collection of my thirst tweets and drabbles inspired by Paul Sevier.
Relationships: Paul Sevier/You
Series: Fictional Character Thirst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212749
Kudos: 2
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous





	Sevier Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Ds , enthusiastic consent , praise kink , breast worship , oral sex , mild cum play

You first see him as he's leaving. He pauses, almost dropping the files bundled under his arm. You smirk when he gulps, blushing as he quickly makes his escape. 

He's too delicious to ignore, probably doesn't even realize what he's started.

At every opportunity, you approach him. Stealing his attention from work, yet he can hardly meet your eyes. Rest assured, his focus is entirely on you, and he can't possibly fathom what that means for him. 

It's going to be fun to see him break, to make him beg.

He's always so tense, so passionate. You're going to redirect that passion. You make plans, plans to help him relax and let go, even if only for a moment. 

Yes, you have so many plans for Paul, and the state of your drenched panties necessitates you stop wearing them, just for him.

Sitting across from him, you show him exactly what you've been hiding beneath your skirt. He's transfixed, biting his fist. He hasn't even seen the knowing grin on your face; he's so intent on watching as you slowly open your blouse. 

You crook a finger, calling him to you.

He's enthusiastic, stumbling over his overly large feet and dropping to his knees in front of you. His hands rise, itching to touch you, but hesitate inches from your skin. You run your fingers in his hair, reassuring him, as ask him to tell you what he wants. 

He's wide-eyed, so enamored as if you're the air he needs to survive.

You grasp his hands, bringing them to your thighs before sliding them up. He swallows convulsively, throat clicking with deep inhalations, while you present your breasts and order him to worship them. 

Greedily, messily he laps at your hardened nipples. Covetous, his hands shake as he cups you.

You draw your foot up to dislodge him from his revering. He falls back on the floor, looking dazed. You're standing over him, skirt bunched around your middle. Turning around, you drop to kneel with your cunt hovering over his face. 

Paul waits for direction and, delighted, you smile.

You tell him he's such a good boy, and he whimpers. 

You're leaning over him now, rubbing his straining cock through his trousers. He's twitching, emitting sweet whines. Shaking your hips over his face to taunt him, he's finally begging, pleading. 

He wants to touch you, to taste.

You give in, permitting him to bury his tongue inside. He's almost manic in his ministrations, loudly sucking on your clit and smoothing his hands over the flesh of your ass. You won't let that distract you from revealing his needy cock, so thick & pulsing. 

Such a treat.

You tease him with the tips of your fingers, tracing veins and memorizing the color of his weeping head. He cries out when you finally grip him, but you smack his thigh to make sure he stays on task. 

If he was eager before, he's wild now. You shudder above him.

You're coming all over his face, making a mess of his tidy appearance. You tell him he's been so, so good before taking as much of his length in your mouth as you can. 

It's barely a minute before he's shouting his own release. 

You're next to him now, playfully chiding his impatience.

You spit into his mouth, making him taste himself with your essence still on his lips. 

He looks ruined, frosted in your cum while working your tastes together with his tongue. He curls into you, pulling you close, uttering his thanks over and over in hushed whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
